Go Team Kyurem!
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: AU Russada and Sicily. The competition of the teams have begun! Everyone faces off for the title of glory from their city! Only one challenger will remain, but will that challenger stand alone or with another? With a team of evil bandits running around the region, will the competition be canceled or used?
1. Prologue: Entry

**Go Team Kyurem!**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

Ali walked down the road inside of her town, Medisa City, and went inside the stadium to check in.

Apparently, today was the day the huge contest was about to begin between fellow People and pokemon. Everyone was supposed to be picked for teams today.

"Welcome to the stadium!" said a chirpy clerk from behind the desk, "Might I ask you name and location?"

"Ali Vargas-Fernandez," Ali started with a smile, "here in Medisa City."

"Nice to meet you," they shook hands, "please go to the farthest door on your right and wait for your name to be called."

Ali followed her directions and checked her pokemon belt to make sure everyone in her party was ready. She waited inside of a black room before her name was called and then she entered a small stadium built for practice battles.

A young boy who was a few years younger stood across from her, they both leered at each other before throwing a pokeball out at each other.

The boy released a male Butterfree that glittered around the room before Ali's female Luminion, Dian, came out.

The battle begun, Ali's opponent told it's pokemon to use silver wind, Ali told Dian to use waterfall. The water sprayed everywhere upon impact with the glittering wind, Dian rushed up to the Butterfree and used a close-range Hydro Pump. Butterfree took major damage before counterattacking with bug bite, Dian did her best to dodge but her evasions wasn't at best so she suffered damage before giving the final blow of another waterfall.

The young boy ran to his Butterfree and returned it to it's pokeball before Ali did the same thing with Dian and they both shook hands.

Ali then went ahead and into the next room where she was met with an old man.

"Congratulations." he shook hands with her, "welcome to team Groudon!"

Ali was then pushed into a room with familiar faces.

"Ciao~!"

"Oh…hello…"

"Hallo!"

"Oh, it's you."

"Hello"

"…"

She smiled as she saw her parents and uncle with three of her neighbors, there was Veneziano, Hercules, Antonio, Sadiq, Romano, and Gupta. She hugged both of her parents.

"Ah, calm down fagila!"

Somewhere else, up north in the town of Arsic, another girl was being called for teams in the competion.

Madeleine waited in the black room and checked that she had all of her six party attached to her Shepherd's belt. Her name was called and she stepped into the training field and met a rich girl.

They shook hands before throwing their poke balls out onto the field, the rich girl had a female Altaria while Madeleine came with a male Abomasnow that was named Terra.

The referee blew the whistle and the battle begun; the foe's Altaria used dragon rush while Terra was ordered to use wood hammer. Terra winced at the recoil but the Altaria had weakened greatly due to the damage caused with the one hit. Altaria then used feather dance to regain health points just as Terra came over to her and used blizzard. The blizzard froze the fluffy bird and so Terra finished her with wood hammer.

Altaria fainted and Madeleine was named the winner, she was guided to a room in the back and was met with her team after the two opponents had shaken hands and had returned their pokemon to their poke balls.

She stepped through the door and saw her fathers and neighbors. It appeared to be Mathew, Ivan, Tino, Matthias, Berwald, Niklas, that creepy guy who was supposed to be Niklas's brother, and a neighbor who didn't really like her had also been chosen for Team Kyurem.

Let the games begin!

**Another story that I'm going to be busy with, sorry for a bad first chapter but awesome stuff will come shortly.**

**The creepy guy is supposed to be Iceland, I just didn't know his name, and the unknown guy is Greenland, he's just there. **


	2. Chapter 1: First Round!

Ali walked around her town and admired the tourist who had come to watch her team's first match today. Many looked over at her due to the badge that she had received as a sign that she was part of Team Groudon.

Later, she was in the meeting room for her team. Romano was leading a heated discussion about what team they were going to be facing.

"Okay! Bastards! Our first team is Team Kyogre! They're from the neighboring town of Oceic, so they will have mostly water types. We need to have a strong defense against their high health that the water types are supposed to have, so we need plenty of pokemon juiced up for the fight this afternoon!

"Now! All we ne- Hercules! Wake up!"

Apparently their sleepy team member had fallen asleep and had landed on Sadiq's shoulder. Sadiq had started to cuss randomly and made Veneziano cry and cling to Antonio.

Ali sat in the corner, starting to think that their team needed some sort of order.

Pretty soon, the afternoon came and Team Kyogre came into town. Romano and Sadiq went ahead and spied on the team and had come back to report that only a few trainers had come to their match.

Oceic was supposed to be a small town on top of the water that was to the east of Medisa City. It was no surprise that only a few had been able to come.

The following team members had been posted by Gupta: Belinda, Peter, Olivia, and Anthony. Apparently most of the team looked like children and only one of them had an adult air around them, so this caused everyone to go with confused glances.

Ali walked into the meeting room and saw the flat screen TV, the match was about to start soon and Gupta was supposed to be going against Olivia. She walked over to the bench in front of the television and pressed the button on the remote she had picked up, the screen came to life and showed the some-what full stadium.

Gupta and Olivia stepped out of the shadows and showed themselves on the stage, Ali noted that Olivia had dark skin and a blue dress. The match was supposed to be a one-on-one due to it being one of the first matches in the competition and a single.

Gupta threw a poke ball into the air and produced a male Maractus, Olivia did the same and produced a female Dragonair. The referee exclaimed the rules and blew the whistle, the match had begun.

Maractus used pin missile while Dragonair dodged with ease and inched closer, when Dragonair was close enough she used aqua tail. Apparently, Maractus was a grass type and this only unbalanced him with little damage. Due to the close range, Maractus then decided to use needle arm, it was super effective against Dragonair and she backed up before using dragon rush.

Maractus dodged it and then started to charge up for solar beam. This caught Dragonair off guard and she began to use quicker attacks of aqua tail. Little did she know, Maractus had the ability Water Absorb and so he was regaining health.

Maractus was done charging, he aimed and fired at Dragonair, she fainted upon impact.

"Dragonair is unable to battle," started the referee. "Maractus and Gupta are the winners, which means that Team Groudon has won the first match!"

The stadium exploded with cheers for Team Groudon and Ali joined them in the back room.

Madeleine sat down in the Team's room from behind the stadium, today Team Kyurem was supposed to be facing Team Terrakoin.

She watched the television set as the selected members came into view. From her team, was one of her fathers Mathew, the other team had a guy called Alfred.

They stared at each other for a few moments as if they had a long score to settle, then the referee's whistle blew.

The two threw their poke balls into the air, Mathew had a male Beartic called Kumijiro while Alfred had a male Excadrill. Excadrill charged Kumijiro and used metal claw, Kumijiro bounced into the air and landed on Excadrill who gasped in shock. Kumijiro then used Icicle Crash, Excadrill struggled to get free.

Alfred commanded him to use Earthquake, Excadrill did so and Kumijiro suffered damage as the trembling field made him get off of Excadrill. Excadrill stopped and used Drill Run, it hit Kumijiro's abdominal area, this gave a great wave of pain to him before he was commanded to use Blizzard. The Blizzard made Excadrill stumble since it was super effective, but not enough to knock him out.

Mathew and Alfred then gave the same order of to use Crush Claw, the two pokemon charged at each other and raised their long claws into the air before meeting each other. Upon impact, a great wave of hot air burst forth from the two pokemon and many people were blown through with the hot air. When the field became clear, they saw that Excadrill and Kumijiro were still in the same position, panting.

Excadrill then fell and Kumijiro's paw went to Excadrill's back as he roared in triumph.

"Excadrill is unable to battle," started the referee. "Kumijiro and Mathew are the winners, which means that Team Kyurem has won the first match!"

The stadium exploded with cheers and Madeleine cheered along with them in the back room.

**Ne? Pretty good so far? I can't wait because Pokemon Black and White Two come out TODAY! YEAH!**

**Anyway, I'm still introducing characters and stuff, so the plot Doesn't come in for another chapter or two.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Nightmare

**3 WEEKS LATER**

The competition was intense by then, half of the teams remained and those who were strong were now being sent to Sun Crystal City for the final matches. Team Groudon and Team Kyurem were supposed to have some of the toughest team mates by far.

Ali walked through the city in thought, she and her team had heard of a member from Team Kyurem who was supposed to be really powerful. That team member was supposed to be a girl with immense strength compared to the other members.

She stepped into the sunny café and ordered her coffee at the counter, while she waited, another girl also ordered some coffee right next to Ali. Ali looked over at the girl and noticed that she was a tad taller than her, but what really caught her attention was the gleaming Kyurem Badge that was pinned to her shirt.

The Kyurem girl felt a stare and turned around to meet Ali, "Hello." she said cheerfully.

Ali got swept out of her daze, "Hello," she replied.

The Kyurem girl received her coffee, "Fancy meeting you here, I can't wait till our match, first six-on-six match of the competition."

"I'm sorry?"

The Kyurem girl rolled her eyes and smiled, "Team Groudon is up against Team Kyurem. Their trainer for the match is a girl named Ali, that's you."

"Yes, I know that." Ali didn't know what this girl seemed to want Ali to understand.

"Well, I'm from Team Kyurem, I'm Madeleine, you're opponent."

Ali gasped, the rising powerhouse was going to be against her! The only girl from Team Kyurem was this strange and friendly girl, Madeleine!

Madeleine chuckled and sipped her coffee before leaving the shop and walking towards the stadium.

Ali grasped her Xtranceiver, "Romano, we got a problem."

Romano picked up his Xtranceiver, "What do you mean we got a problem?!"

"I know who my opponent is going to be," started Ali, "She's that powerhouse girl from Team Kyurem, and now I know her name."

"Well what is it?!"

"It's Madeleine, but she didn't tell me her last name."

"Hang on, Feli!"

Veneziano ran into the room, "Yes, Big Bro?!"

"We need stats on Team Kyurem and this trainer's pokemon- Madeleine's pokemon."

"On it!" he gave a salute and typed away at the computer, a few minuets later he answered back.

"There's nothing~!"

Silence, Veneziano still had his airy smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE"S # &% NOTHING!"

Veneziano cried, "I don't know! It just doesn't have anything!"

Ali shut the Xtranceiver off and sighed.

Get ready for a wild ride, because this adventure has just started.

**Sorry for late updates! School has been on my shoulders!**

**More so soon! I'm in the middle of the fourth chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Ali vs Madeleine - Part 1

After excessive training and a quick check-up at the pokemon center, Ali ran back to the stadium and got into position for the competition. She slung her full six-party across her waist and over her pink sundress before the stage rose and she was in the stadium.

The stadium was larger this time and it had a whole lot of people, some were rooting for Team Groudon, while others were rooting for Team Kyurem. Ali saw Madeleine across the stadium on her stage.

Madeleine winked at her.

The referee came out.

"Competitors! This is the first six-on-six match of the competition! May I introduce, from Team Groudon, their fiery compassion, Ali Vargas-Fernandez!"

Confetti and sparks exploded from behind Ali as the crowd roared their approval.

"And, may I introduce, from Team Kyurem, their North Star, Madeleine Williams-Braginski!"

Confetti and sparks also exploded from Madeleine's end as the crowd roared for her as well.

Sweat dripped from Ali's brow, she still didn't know what pokemon Madeleine was supposed to have. Kyurem was an ice type, right? Shouldn't she have some ice types? Maybe some dark types? Psychic types?

"Now, the rules are simple," the referee continued, "Each trainer has six pokemon, and when all pokemon are knocked-out or are unable to continue, then the winner will be named. But, if there is a draw, then a point count will be taken, the one with the most points is the winner.

"Now get set! It's Team Groudon vs. Team Kyurem! AND GO!"

The crowd roared and the two girls threw their poke balls up into the air. Ali released her dear-friend Mason, a male Honchcrow. Madeleine also released her dear-friend Kyniko, a male Liepard.

Mason used Aerial Ace and flew down low so that he could hit Kyniko head-on, but Kyniko used Sucker Punch and knocked Mason below him. Kyniko then used Assist and paws spread around him, a powerful Ice Beam was released and Mason was hit with a Super Effective. Mason staggered to his feet and flew up high, Kyniko let him escape.

The male Honchcrow then cloaked himself in a blinding light, Kyniko then jumped high and used Night Slash. Mason was unfazed but lost some health right before he let-out his Sky Attack, The male Liepard flinched and Mason used Steel Wing.

It missed.

Kyniko then took the chance to use another Sucker Punch, Mason fainted.

"Mason is unable to battle, Kyniko wins the first round!"

Cheers exploded for Team Kyurem while Team Groudon supporters felt glum or booed at Madeleine as Kyniko returned to his poke ball.

Ali returned Mason and smiled at his little ball.

"Rest well," she said.

Ali had just witnessed one of Madeleine's pokemon's strength, Kyniko seemed to have been in his element with another dark type.

She gulped and waited.

The referee told them to go again and the two threw their partners into the air. Ali produced a female Cherrim, named Cherry. Madeleine then showed a large male Abamasnow, named Terra.

Ali was shocked at how big Terra was compared to Cherry, how chilly Terra made the stadium freeze.

Abamasnow charged at amazing speed and used Wood Hammer, Cherry was flung backwards and Terra suffered from recoil. Terra took a few steps back before using Blizzard, Cherry was blown across the stadium and at Ali's feet. It seemed that Cherry couldn't take it anymore and Terra stopped and went back to Madeleine.

"Cherry is unable to battle, Terra wins the second round!"

More cheers aroused and the Team Groudon supporters were starting to look shocked. Ali was also shocked, she slowly returned Cherry to her poke ball and waited. If this went on, Ali was going to be easy prey.

The referee gave them the signal and off the poke balls went again.

Ali came with her trusty Lucario, a male who was named Lucas, and Madeleine brought out a female Gothitella, named Sarah.

Lucas was fast, faster than Terra, he ran up to Sarah and used Bone Rush. Sarah fell out of her levitation but then regained it and used Psyshock, the attack hit Lucas but only managed to bite down a little on his health. The Lucario then stepped back a few paces before charging up for an Aura Sphere. Sarah then used Trick Room and ankle-deep water splashed around Lucas's feet, the Aura Sphere then buzzed and leapt out of Lucas's paws. It missed Sarah as she leapt to the side in mid-air.

Lucas then started to use Extreme Speed, Ali thought that he was lagging. She looked down and saw that Lucas was slowed down due to Trick Room's water, she then looked up and saw that electricity was forming around Sarah's hands.

Lucas was just so near Sarah by now, but then she gave way to a Discharge, the electricity then bounced down into the water and electrocuted Lucas. He yelled in pain as Trick Room faded away and Lucas twitched in place as his paralyses sparked around his body.

Lucas fainted.

"Lucas is unable to battle, Sarah wins the third round!"

Team Kyurem supporters had now started to chant loudly as Team Groudon supporters then either started to cry or put their heads down in disbelief.

Ali was scared. Really scared.

For the first time in this competition, she felt like she was going to loose.

**This is the first part of the chapter, only three out of the six pokemon have been used on both sides.**

**Will the match be a draw? A forfeit? Or a win?**

**Find out soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ali vs Madeleine - Part 2

Madeleine looked at her opponent, Ali, and smiled slightly. How she wanted to win was burning with passion, and she knew that she was going to win. She didn't want the glory, the money, or the status, all she wanted was to find a friend and to make acquaintances.

So why was she here? Beating an opposing team member who just wanted common ground for all her team mates. And her? All Madeleine wanted was for two to join hands and come back together.

The two to come together? She wanted a team of truth and idealism that flowed into one. Two people standing side by side, meshing together their mind and spirit to make the right decisions.

She had family of course, but that family could sometimes be…protective.

Madeleine fingered her pokemon, her friends, her only friends.

"The match has now reached a draw!" started the referee as he raised both of his hands into the air, "Before we continue, I need to ask Ali if she would like to continue."

The referee elevated himself over to Ali and leaned into her, "Would you like to continue, miss?"

Ali wrung her hands and hadn't noticed that she had been sweating, her instincts were telling her to quit and step back. She looked like a wreck as she fingered nervously. Breathe, she told herself, just breathe. Ali readjusted herself and thought.

Madeleine had way more powerful pokemon, and tactics! Her Kyniko had even beat her Mason! The impossible speed of Terra! And the strategy of Sarah!

Ali had trained extra before this match and thought she was ready.

But she wasn't.

And never will be.

Ali raised her head back to the referee and calmed herself.

"Yes."

The referee nodded and went back to his platform.

"Team Groudon has decided to continue with the match!" he said. "This will now be a point match, the team with the most points in the end wins! In the lead, we have Team Kyurem with Madeleine, but Ali might be able to turn the competition around for Team Groudon! Let the match begin!"

Madeleine and Ali threw their poke balls into the air.

Ali thought that it was time to change her tactics and brought out a female Venusaur, named Venus, and Madeleine brought out a female Frostlass, named Frost.

Venus used Frenzy Plant right away, Frost levitated out of Venus's range and used multiple Shadow Balls at the flinging vines. Venus panted under the stress and the vines disappeared, Frost then used Blizzard and earned herself a super effective on Venus. Frost then disappeared into a haze of purple shadows, Venus glanced around nervously.

Suddenly, the female Frostlass reappeared next to Venus and used Shadow Force. The impact caused Venus to flinch as Frost then used Ice Beam, Venus was frozen solid.

Frost stopped attacking and slowly went back to Madeleine.

"Venus is unable to battle, Frost wins the fourth round!"

Many Groudon supporters were silent, but Team Kyurem supporters were starting to grow in volume.

Venus and Frost returned to their poke balls, the referee gave the signal again.

Ali came with a female Luminion, named Dian, and Madeleine came with a male Pidgeott, named Roger.

Dian took the first move with Waterfall and water spiraled around Roger, Roger batted it away with Air Slash. Dian used Aurora Beam and clouded Roger with brightly colored beams of light, he also battered this away with Air Slash.

This became a game, Dian would attack and Roger would defend. Luna would sometimes tire under the stress, but then Roger would aim an attack and Dian would have to defend. The game would then reverse to and fro as each opposing pokemon would switch roles in a never ending game.

Roger then changed the game and flew up high and out of Dian's range, he then nosedived down onto Dian and sent her sprawling across the arena. After all that energy used for attacks and defense, Dian couldn't stand up against Roger's Fly.

"Dian is unable to battle, Roger wins the fifth round!"

Team Kyurem supporters were now unsurprised by this and started grinning around Team Groudon supporters who started to leave, unable to observe the match anymore.

Ali hopped that she had some points, enough points for something.

The referee gave the signal.

The final round.

They threw their poke balls into the air, Ali had a female Umbreon, named Coco, and Madeleine had a female Glaceaon, named Bouncer.

The two Eves were starring at each other, such an odd sight it was to see two Eves in the same place.

Coco used Shadow Ball while Bouncer used Icy Wind, both attacks collided and created grey smoke. They both attacked again and were met with the same results.

Ali was amazed, both of the pokemon were at equal matches. It would be hard to decide who would come out as victor.

Coco then used Nightshade as Bouncer used Blizzard, purple ice danced around the arena. Bouncer then controlled the ice and positioned it to face Coco, Bouncer nodded her head and the ice zipped away from her and attacked Coco. Coco yelped in pain and stepped back, she then used Moonlight to regain her health.

Bouncer then used Hail and Coco got Buffeted by the rough ice, Coco bounced forward and used Assurance. The impact brought some damage down upon Bouncer and she stepped back a few spaces before using Icy Wind. Coco ignored the attack and used Shadow Ball, Bouncer dodged it and used Icy Wind again.

Icy Wind froze Coco solid and Bouncer used Blizzard, the chunk of ice that was Coco was thrashed about through the storm and the Hail that Bouncer used before strengthened the harsh Blizzard. Pretty soon, the storm stopped and Coco thawed out of her frozen prison before limping out to the center of the arena.

Ali couldn't take it anymore, Coco had short-range attacks while Bouncer had long-range attacks, they were at equal matches.

But Coco was weak at the moment.

If only Ali had taught Coco a long-range move then she would have a chance at winning.

Bouncer sat down and tucked her paws under her, watching Coco. She also showed signs of weakness with scratches and ruffled fur all over her body. But she appeared to have not minded but the way she felt comfortable in the arena.

Coco then started to fall.

Ali's eyes widened as she saw Coco close her eyes.

Coco fainted.

"Coco is unable to battle, Bouncer wins the sixth round! Which means Team Kyurem has won the match!"

Cheers exploded from the stands for Madeleine as she brought out the rest of her pokemon with Kyniko at her heels. The team walked to the center of the arena and waited for Ali. Ali walked down the elevated platform and stood in the center with Madeleine. The two shook hands.

Madeleine smiled at Ali, "It's alright," she said. "You'll beat me next time."

Ali nodded.

"Sir, we've found major energy readings from inside the arena."

"Let me see!"

A tall professor with blond hair and a streak of blue that went around his head ran up next to the female researcher and looked at the computer screen.

On the screen, held a girl with two different colors of hair shaking hands with a red haired girl in the arena. The girl was smiling with her team of pokemon behind her, especially a large Liepard that was at her heels.

"What are the ratings?" he asked.

The researcher flipped a few switches, "Power level is about 389 for the Liepard, 357 for the Abamasnow, 325 for the Gothitella, 350 for the Frostlass, 342 for the Pidgeott, and 367 for the Glaceon. The total power level, plus abilities and special moves, is about 3000. Total power level, without so, is about 2130."

"Amazing," the professor said airily as he brought out his tablet and typed a few keys. "Who is this girl?"

The researcher flipped some more switches, "She's one of Team Kyurem's, her name is Madeleine Williams-Braginski."

"Excellent," he then flipped through his book and removed a flash drive that was in the computer the researcher was on. He pocketed it before flipping to a certain page in his book that held a certain picture in it. "Do you know the power level of the girl?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Check the power levels of the girl, and the other girl as well."

The researcher typed rapidly before turned her head to look at the professor.

"Her power level is about 5000, but…that's impossible. Even for an ordinary pokemon."

"Not ordinary pokemon," said the professor. "Legendary pokemon."

"But sir-"

"I know, I know, impossible for a human. But I have a theory." he closed his book and caressed the surface of the smooth leather in deep thought.

"The power level of the other girl is 4500, but that's-"

"Just stop, please, I have a feelings about how the legends moved on and escaped humans. The potential in the pokemon of these trainers is great, but I wonder how they got this potential, and where the power levels came from."

"You're theory-"

"I said stop, so please stop. My theory is either right or wrong, I'm just not ready to test it yet."

The researcher shut her mouth.

"I need to get going," he put his things away. "Keep a look out for those two girls, understood?"

"Yes sir, Colress."


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

Team Groudon's room was silent, Ali was the most silent out of all of them.

"What the H***." said Romano.

"Big Bro, it's not-"

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Romano.

"Listen," Ali stood up. "I'm so-"

"Just forget it." Romano stood up and sped walked out of the room.

The room became awkward.

Team Groudon had lost their first match, normally the team member who had lost would be taken off of the team, but this was the finals. Meaning that if one member lost, the whole team lost.

Team Groudon was out of the competition.

Ali decided to leave the building, she took a walk through the park and sat on a bench. She thought for a while, and decided that she needed to talk to Madeleine. But where was Madeleine? She didn't know where the team Kyurem room was in the coliseum.

A flash of purple flickered across a corner and made Ali run over to try and find it. She followed the color until she spotted that it was Kyniko, Madeleine's Liepard, and that he was trotting to keep up with Madeleine.

Ali ran over but then tripped herself on a crack in the sidewalk. When she got up, the pair was gone.

She dusted herself off and stared at the ground in thought. This was similar to a time that she was at Medisa City, she was at the water's edge for a moment, looking into the clear water, and she thought that she saw a pair of gleaming red eyes. Her first thought was to run away, but then she grew transfixed with the gleaming orbs, hypnotized. The red eyes vanished a few minutes later, as if they weren't ever there.

Ali would always say that they weren't there, she always told herself. But she knew that they were there, she just didn't want to believe herself.

Like how Madeleine beat her…

Her thoughts shifted to the strange girl very fast, she just remembered the battle and then she started thinking about her pokemon. Surely her pokemon had to be champions! But Ali kept reminding herself that it couldn't be possible, Heta Region's champion was away on business.

But how powerful they were…

Ali then started to run in the direction that Madeleine and Kyniko were heading in, it was about three blocks before she saw a patch of brown and blonde hair in the crowd. She then was about to go towards her when something stopped her.

What was she going to tell Madeleine? Surely this wasn't a congratulations? 'Oh hi! Thanks for kicking my butt!'

Ali turned away, maybe it was time to change her training tactics.

**Sorry for not saying anything on the last chapter! This is a quick one, yes, Colress appears in Black 2 and White 2 (spoilers for people who haven't beaten the game yet).**

**It only took me six days to beat Black 2, my team is Edward (Archanine), Watson (Samurott), Rien (Excadrill), Trip (Stoutland), Niklas (Liepard), and Zoroark. I'm going to get White 2 for Christmas!**

**Next few chapters get better, I would really like it if people would review or favorite, I need feedback to see if this story is getting along fine.**


	7. Chapter 6: Festives

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Well," started Romano glumly, "that girl won the competition."

It was now a week later, and sure enough, Madeleine had plowed through the competition without trouble. She was smiling on the screen with her team behind her, on the other end of the arena, had a sad-faced man named Yao from Team Virizon.

"I feel like leaving." said Antonio.

"But we can't," started Veneziano. "We need to stay for the winners ceremony."

All the teams had to gather for Team Kyurem's ceremony, where Madeleine and her pokemon would lead the team to the center of the region with all the other teams following behind them with one of their pokemon. Team Groudon was supposed to be positioned somewhere near the front since they were one of the teams who had made it to the finals.

"Well it can't be that bad," said Ali. "At least we're on National News and get credits."

Team Groudon shrugged.

The following night, Everyone who participated received a torch and walked with their team in a parade to the center of the region. Madeleine led the group with Kyniko, Terra, Sarah, Frost, Roger, and Bouncer trailing behind her. Behind the small group, was Team Kyurem and their trusted pokemon.

The other teams trailed behind the group, Team Groudon was the break-point between the finalist and the rest of the teams.

Ali walked with her team, torch in hand and Mason riding on her right shoulder. She could see Madeleine's head from where she was placed within her team.

Most of the trainers were whispering from one another or were just plain chatting, expressing how excited they were or what fun it was to battle one another.

About some time later, Madeleine finally reached the center of the region and walked up the platform with her pokemon and teammates trailing behind her. When they reached the top, everyone spread into a big circle around Madeleine as she pointed her torch up high to the sky, one of the flames leapt and escaped towards the stars. Pretty soon, all of the flames from the torch, one by one, cascaded up towards the night sky and spread all over Heta region.

The crowd cheered as the last of the flames died and the other teams also cheered along with them. Team Kyurem put their torches together (including Madeleine, her torch empty) and lit a bonfire in the center.

The performance ended and the news teams came and started interviewing the teams and taking pictures. Many fans also came over to the teams and asked for autographs and pictures. Team Groudon even received people who had wanted pictures and autographs, Ali was the most popular. Romano just scared away all his fans while Hercules just continued to sleep while kids doodled on his face.

Team Kyurem was happy to accept, except for that creepy guy, he kept on scaring away people who dared approached him. Madeleine was tossed around to-and-fro by excited fans and reporters as they tried to get her to do random stuff.

Ali sat herself down on a nearby bench, all her fans had come and gone and now she felt tired. She turned her head when Madeleine sat down next to her.

"Hey." she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be signing autographs?" snapped Ali.

Madeleine chuckled, "I got Sarah to cover for me."

Ali looked into the crowd and saw another Madeleine who had a smiled plastered to her face. If you looked closely, you could see that she was slightly blurry on the edges.

"Oh, Sarah used some ability?" asked Ali, her mood lightening.

"Well…kind-of," started Madeleine. "She's using a combination of Trick Room and Psychic and minimized it so that there could be an illusion. And then that said illusion could walk around with Sarah in control."

"But what if someone sees you here?"

"I would then have to run away."

Ali actually laughed at this.

"So why are you here?" asked Madeleine.

"I got bored," sighed Ali. "And it's a little embarrassing that I was the first one defeated in the finals."

"But it's okay to lose, everything must continue." said Madeleine. "Something that doesn't choose to cooperate will make a stop in time and the events couldn't continue. In order for something to continue, something must step aside."

"Like a horror movie?"

"Yes."

A silence fell over them.

"A have a question now." said Madeleine.

"Yes?"

"You see, I need to-"

A whirring sound interrupted the two and made the festival go silent as three helicopters appeared in the sky and created a whirlwind. The largest one, started to touch the ground, a tall man in a lab coat stepped out and jumped onto the grass. He then took out a megaphone.

"LISTEN HERE. WE DO NOT WANT TO CAUSE HARM, ALL WE WANT IS TEAM KYUREM'S CHAMPION. PLEASE BRING HER TO US AND WE WILL LEAVE."

**Well, sorry for late updates. My room is a mess, it's chilly over here, school is starting to go easy (shh! don't tell anyone!), my compooter is (useless), and I get to upgrade my phone today (yay!).**

**Enjoy and review pl-**

**Madeleine (Russada): Wait.**

**Yes?**

**Madeleine (Russada): Am I going to be kidnapped again?**

**Doctor River Song: Sh! Spoilers!**

**Song! Go back to Doctor Who! Please!**

**Madeleine (Russada): FFFUUUUUUUU-**

**Oh quiet you.**


	8. Chapter 7: Madeleine

Ali looked over at Madeleine as the wind made her hair slap against her face, "Friends of yours?"

Madeleine looked over at Ali with a disturbed yet curious look on her face, "No, but I think I should run."

She then returned her pokemon and jumped behind the bench where she then ran into the trees.

Ali looked back at the guy in the lab coat and saw that he was now looking at her. He pointed at her and smiled before raising the megaphone to his lips.

"WE ALSO NEED TEAM GROUDON'S LITTLE LADY, SHE'S JUST AS IMPORTANT. JUST GIVE US THE TWO AND WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE."

Ali gaped in shock. Everyone was starting to look at her as she just sat there paralyzed. She then decided to take a leaf out of Madeleine's book. Ali then returned her pokemon and ran into the woods.

She panted as she tried to find any trace of Madeleine, any broken twigs or unsettled ground. Ali could here people racing after her, calling out her name. The sounds and lights of the helicopters made her run faster through the woods. She could even here some pokemon following her.

Suddenly, a dark arm thrust out of some dense trees and grabbed her into a silent area that was separated from the rest of the woods. The tall grass covered her captors face as she heard beings pass by the opening.

"Shh," Ali recognized that voice, "don't struggle."

She calmed down as her captor released her. Ali turned to find Madeleine.

"Where are we?" she asked as Madeleine stood up and brushed her long dress skirt.

"It's called a hidden grotto," she started as she went farther into the grass, "only us elite trainers know about these and what they hide."

"Elite?" asked Ali.

Madeleine sighed and closed her eyes, "Do you ever notice that only the strongest trainers live up north? Or the fact that our pokemon seem almost impossible to even be true?"

Ali shook her head.

"We have to protect something, something that greedy humans desire." she spoke grimly. "This item can cause even those with a pure soul become full with desire and greed. They then go into an insane frenzy just to grasp such power."

She turned around and walked back to Ali, "Come with me."

Madeleine reached out a hand and Ali grasped it. She tried to read Madeleine's face, but it held no emotion, her purple-blue eyes just gleamed Ali's reflection.

Madeleine led her deeper into the tall grass until they came to a clearing that the trees surrounded with short grass and sand under them. She pointed to the center of the clearing and there, to Ali's surprise, was a sleeping Minccino.

"That's the reason why these hidden grottos exist." she said as she nodded to the snoozing pokemon. "This Minccino has a rare ability, that's why it hides here. Many trainers and pokemon are trying to find a pokemon like this one due to what it can do. We protect for the same reason this hidden grotto protects this Minccino.

"Kyniko was found here also." Madeleine lowered her head. "He was just a purrloin when I found him here, all beaten up by trainers and pokemon alike. Kyniko's family accidentally left him behind while escaping construction workers from Flem City, they were trying to make one of those chain restaurants. I came into his hidden grotto by accident and saw him laying down in the center of the clearing. He growled at me first, but when I fed him one of my berries, I gained his trust. I took him back home and my two fathers helped me heal him. He stayed for a while, half a year actually, before he was fully recovered. I didn't really know if he was going to leave for a while, but then he started getting really affectionate with me and my family.

"Then, one day, when I was playing with one of my parents' poke balls, Kyniko jumped onto my back and caused me to stumble. The poke ball broke free from my grasp and Kyniko pushed on the capture button. As you know, when a pokemon touches the capture button, the pokemon gets sucked inside the ball and there is a fifty-fifty chance if they will stay inside. Kyniko didn't give any signs of struggle as the laser captured him and the ball wobbled back and forth. Finally it captured him and he came out purring.

"I was shocked at first, but he kept on showing his affection until my parents came home. They explained what happened and I broke out into a smile, Kyniko hopped around with me as we started to play outside. That was one of the best days of my life.

"It was then two years later when he finally evolved and we went farther up town and into the mountain territory. We met Terra in a frosted forest, he must have been the biggest Abamasnow on the mountain. It was a tough fight, but I caught him and befriended him quickly. Sarah was in the ancient ruins that were farther up the mountain, I could tell that she was protecting the ruins, but didn't have a lot to protect for. The ruins looked as they hadn't been touched for years, and they were overcome by frost. Sarah actually liked me at first sight, and we became friends easily.

"In those ruins, we found what Sarah was actually guarding. It was the item which I told you about. She kept it underground, in a place that hadn't been touched by any life for centuries.

"I told my parents that night about what I found, to my surprise, they actually knew what I was talking about. They took me to our town's mayor the next day. Our mayor saw potential inside of me and chose me to be part of the protectors of the item. I accepted and then went back towards the cold outskirts of my city.

"That was when I found Frost, she attacked me just like Terra did and was also a hard foe. We then captured her, but it took a while before she became friends with all of us. Roger actually kidnapped me, believe it or not. My pokemon had to find me before they found me in Roger's nest. It turned out, Roger just wanted a friend and so he carried me away because he was shy. Bouncer actually ran into me and almost caused an avalanche, but she apologized and showed me affection just like Kyniko.

"So there we were, a team of six, all protectors of our special item. My pokemon and I were the best of friends. None of the other children really liked me very much, since I was always with myself in the sacred forest. Only my pokemon and I had each other for friends. But we didn't regret it.

"And now, I suppose you're wondering what this special item does? Don't you?"

Ali blinked, "Yes, of course I do."

Madeleine faced her, "Before I tell you, I want you to know that you are the first person I had every told anything about this. Everyone else would have then tortured me on where the ancient ruins would be. But now you, you are a strong trainer who has a very good opinion about the light and dark side of this world. And I applaud you for that."

She then closed her eyes and sighed, "The item, it is called the Legend's Call. It can summon any legendary pokemon."

**Anyone surprised that I updated? Or about Madeleine's/Russada's past?**

**Pfft, I'll try for another update soon.**


	9. Chapter 8: The DNA Splicers

The pair later left the hidden grotto and made their way back to the center region. They noted that the helicopters were gone but a huge group of people stood near each other chatting. Upon a closer look, the group of people seemed to be both Team Groudon and Team Kyurem.

Antonio and Mathew were talking with each other.

"Now, I swear, where could those two girls gone off?"

"I don't know, probably somewhere deep into the woods, or to a nearby town."

Antonio was the first to spot Ali and Madeleine and Mathew followed Antonio's gaze until his eyes rested on Madeleine.

He ran over to her and Madeleine soon ran to him. They embraced in a warm hug until Mathew spoke.

"Where were you? You know that I missed you!"

"Papa," Madeleine said softly. "I'm sorry, I just panicked and ran away."

Mathew held her out at an arm's length, "Really? Our champion panicked?"

Madeleine registered the teasing tone and laughed, "Yeah."

Ali turned to Antonio, who was also running over to her with Romano. Romano was faster than Antonio and embraced Ali first.

"Chigi," he said, "don't go running away like that."

Ali returned the embrace.

Pretty soon, the other teammates came over and Ivan ran over to Mathew and Madeleine.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Madeleine nodded, "Never better."

She then dug around in a hidden pocket, "I think I still have it." The northern trainer that brought out what looked like a chopstick that belonged in a sci-fi movie.

Ivan nodded, "Good."

Ali looked at the chopstick, it looked familiar.

"Was this what they wanted?" she asked.

Madeleine shook her head, "I doubt it, this is the first time I've brought it out in public ever since I packed it before the whole competition."

Romano scanned the held item, "Hey, isn't that the DNA Splicers?"

The northern family then shuddered and stood still with shocked faces.

Ali then recognized it, "Oh! How'd you get that item? I thought the champion of Unova had it at the moment."

Madeleine thrusted the DNA Splicers back into her pocket, "Let's just say that she felt like the Northern People of Heta Region were the best protectors."

She frowned and turned to the three, "Don't tell anyone I have these!"

Ali lowered an eyebrow, "But I don't get it, why are they so important? Are they a weapon? I've only heard about them in science books."

"They are not a weapon!" hissed Madeleine. "They are materials that can rewrite DNA in living organisms! They are a way more serious matter than-"

She stopped herself, under the watchful gaze of Mathew and Ivan and the curious gaze of Antonio and Romano.

"I'm going back to the hotel in Sun Crystal City." she announced and flung out Roger. Madeleine then hoped onto his back and told him to use Fly, he complied and took off at startling speed.

"Wait!" Ali called out and flung out Mason, but before she could sling a leg over his back, Antonio grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, she may not want company right now."

Ali protested but then returned Mason to his ball.

Meanwhile, Ivan brought out Dusk, a male Hydregion, and Mathew brought out Clementine, a female Swana. They hopped onto their pokemon and told them to also use Fly. The two slowly went back to Sun Crystal City.

Ali decided to walk down the nearest route to Sun Crystal City with her parents trailing behind.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter is short, but next chapter brings pain and tears and warm hugs.**

**Oh, the champion is a girl because I'm a girl in Pokemon Black 2.**


	10. Chapter 9: Pathway

Madeleine sat in her hotel room with her head bowed and her arms in her lap. She was sitting on her bed with the long window facing her. The young trainer didn't use the front door, instead she came in through the window and safely didn't do any damage to the building.

She had returned all her pokemon, Kyniko was reluctant to go back into his, so he stayed near the door lounging.

Madeleine wanted to be alone for the time, she needed this time.

She had told Ali her past and her secret, and then she took out the other secret just to make sure that it was safe. The DNA Splicers actually got identified by one of Ali's parents and then things went from downhill as Ali started talking about what a weapon the DNA Splicers are.

That made her break into pieces very slowly. Her soul was cracking very slowly and could not handle the contents that were inside. Slowly, the cracks started to leak and tears went down Madeleine's face.

She touched her cheek and was surprised to find tears. When was the last time she had cried? Probably years ago, when she had tripped and fell while she was still a young girl? When she was at a funeral for a close friend of hers'? That time when she had fallen from the top of that huge pine tree that was in the backyard of her house? Maybe it was when she had received the rights to protect the Legend's Call? Maybe it was when she was handed the DNA Splicers from that trainer from Unova? But she knew that it had to be when all of Arsic had regarded her as the strongest trainer there and had started to worship her.

She never wanted to be worshipped, or given responsibilities so impossible. Madeleine had just wanted things to stay the same as they were before she had been given the responsibility to guard the said items.

She liked her family and how spread apart it was, how they would always meet at the center of Heta region and visit the fair and have fun. But then, things went out of hand when she went on her journey with Kyniko, she was then not considered a child, but a young adult.

A pokemon trainer.

Her soul cracked some more and more tears leaked out, she was starting to sniffle and was clenching her fists.

Without warning, her soul bursts and Madeleine went down crying.

She cried very violently for a long time. Kyniko perked his ears and looked up to find his trainer crying, he went into the bathroom to give her peace.

Madeleine thought while she cried. She didn't want the turn that her life had taken, nor the competition champion's title. All she wanted was her family to be at peace once again. Of course she valued her life, her pokemon, her family, and her home, but there was one thing that she still wanted. That thing always made her remember that her life was always in a corner, or a hole, and that she was never able to escape, unless she had this.

Madeleine wanted a friend.

A real human friend.

But she couldn't, not when the whole region now thought that the competition's champion was too good for any human contact, only her friends, family and those equal of her status were good enough for her.

If she had one wish, it would be for a true friend, one who would stick by her side and would be there when she needed them.

And then, by a miracle or something, a tap was heard on the window.

She ignored it and decided to curl up in her bed. If she tried enough, Madeleine thought, then maybe the tapping would go away. But it didn't, it just kept on getting stronger and stronger with every last minute.

Madeleine gave up, she shot out of bed, ran into the bathroom to wash her face, and pushed the curtains away to see the figure.

To her horror, it was the man from the celebration that had gotten out of the helicopter. He was sitting on top of a Magnazone and holding a black and silver rod.

Without warning, he smiled and the window disappeared. Madeleine took a step back, but the professor thrust the black and silver rod forward and pressed it against Madeleine. It sparked once and shot blue electricity all over Madeleine. She yelped in pain and shock before going limp.

Colress then signaled over his shoulder and five Magnamites zoomed into the hotel room and wrapped around Madeleine. They picked her up and Colress sped away with the Magnamites trailing behind him.

Kyniko raced out of the bathroom and saw the window reappear and the professor speed away with his master. In anger, he thrust himself against the window and wailed.

* * *

**Gosh, I did another one of these chapters for the story.**

**Wait a little longer~ I'm doing other stories for the moment~**


End file.
